The After-Life (Previously named: Torchwood Officer 566: Deceased)
by christine.liddle.397
Summary: "I think we should get out of here...this place looks like it could collapse any-" Gwen was cut off. Jack shouted through her coms for a reply but all he heard was the crashing sounds as roof of the building collapsed from above him. "Gwen? GWEN COOPER! REPORT!" He shouted pain and worry filling his voice. "Gwen?" His voice cracked and the words wouldn't come. Silence.


The After-Life Chapter One AN:/ Hello there! So this is a rewrite of Torchwood Officer 565 Deceased. This story is more padded out so everything doesn't happen in the first chapter! New things added, sorry Gwhys fans. Warning you now! Anyway I hope you like it and please review, as if I get no reviews I rarely see the point in continuing a story that seemingly has no interest. Gwen left the apartment slamming the door behind her as she shouted "If you can't handle this Rhys, then fine!" The tears would've been streaming down her face had it not been for her overwhelming anger towards the man. It had been their fifth fight that week, their relationship was crumbling and they both knew it. As the young woman stepped onto the pavement she thought back over what had started this nights argument... 1:20 am... "Rhys? You still up darlin'?" she said as she dropped her bag by the door. Her fiancée walked out from the kitchen, beer in hand. "I am so so sorry..." she started to apologise. "It's our anniversary! You couldn't even be arsed to show, I had to cancel our reservation...I had to book months in advance!" He starts to shout. Half an hour later it had turned to a full on screaming match with neither one of them concerned about the neighbours. "ITS MY JOB! Sorry!" She said sarcastically. "Maybe I should've just let those aliens kill them? Eh? EH?! Would that have been better than some stupid dinner!?" Rhys looked at her with pure fury and hurt blazing in his eyes. People often say people turn purple as a figure of speech, but this was no metaphor. The man had turned from red to purple at her last statement, and the vein on his neck was throbbing violently. "IT WASN'T A STUPID DINNER! It was celebrating our relationship!" Saliva flew as Rhy screeched into the ex police officers face. "I AM SICK OF YOUR JOB! ITS RUINING EVERYTHING!" Gwen headed to the door grabbing her bag as she reached it. She knew the argument had been entirely her fault, and she started to think about what she would do to make it up to him as she walked through the deserted streets of Cardiff. Apparently 2am on a Sunday in Cardiff isn't a buzzing hive of excitement. As she reached the bay she pulled out her phone and texted Jack. "You still up?" Gwen looked up at the night sky, a year ago she would've looked up and admired the stars as anyone person would but now she knows that what looks like a star could be an alien planet or spaceship. She looked down as her pocket vibrated, a response from Jack. "Yes, I can see you outside on the CCTV. Come on in." She smiled as she read. Jack was always there for her, the best boss she'd ever had, the bravest soul she'd ever known, and the one she could turn to when her home life, or work, went to shit. "Hey there stranger!" Jack joked. "It feels like I haven't seen you in...how long has it been? Oh yes! An hour!" He smiled. The kind of smile that made all of Gwen's previous problems disappear. "So anything new?" Gwen asked while she logged on to her computer. "Rift activity?" "Yes, we logged a minor rift surge earlier. So small we ignored it. We could go check it out if your bored?" Jack said, knowing that the young woman wanted to be distracted from the previous events. "I think something small came through, near the docks." he added. "Ok sounds good. Just let me grab my stuff." She replied as she loaded her gun and fitted her earpiece. "Ready." Jack parked the SUV outside a large abandoned warehouse. From the outside it looked like it could fall down at any moment. Several panels from the roof were missing, the left half of the building was crumbling away. "Right then. I'll take the basement and you can check up here." Jack said as they entered the building. "Sounds good." Gwen agreed as Jack made his way towards the metal stairs. "Keep your coms on, update me if you find anything." Jack ordered. Gwen switched on her torch, and started to scan the surrounding area. She kicked bricks and dust with her boots as she did so. God this place is falling down...she thought to herself as she shone the torch on the ground. Suddenly in the corner of her eye she saw a reflection, a tiny glint. Gwen shone the torch again, it was a small metal disc with strange engravings. Bending down slowly she picked up the item and scanned it with her PDA. Just as she had thought. Residual rift energy. It looked harmless to her so she slid it into her back pocket of her jeans. "Jack?" She spoke as she lifted her hand towards her ear. "Yes?" The reply came. "I think i've found it!" Running her hand over her pocket as she spoke. Of course what Gwen didn't know was that it glowed in her pocket faintly. Suddenly a brick fell just missing her head. "Shit!" Gwen shouted. "GWEN?!" Came the nervous reply. "I'm fine. Just a falling brick. I think we should get out of here...this place looks like it could collapse any-" Gwen was cut off. Jack shouted through her coms for a reply but all he heard was the crashing sounds as roof of the building collapsed from above him. "Gwen? GWEN COOPER?! REPORT!" He shouted, pain and worry filling his voice. "Gwen?" His voice cracked and the words wouldn't come and all he heard was the silence. A never ending silence. 


End file.
